


Letters to Daddy

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Sitting, Fluff, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Name Calling, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, just a little bit, no name characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl writes notes and letters to her boyfriend. Hella, hella daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on my own long distance relationship and the sexual frustration that comes with it. I'll update this whenever I have an idea for a new chapter. The couple only become long distance in chapter 3, to be clear. Writing this makes me feel more sinful and further from God's light. Enjoy.

Dear Daddy,

I loved the way you fucked me today. You fucked me from behind and smacked my ass with your hands and your cock. I love the sounds you made, Daddy; I’ve been wet for hours just thinking about it.

Our shower sex today was out of this world. You called me your little slut as I felt the delicious burn of your cock stretching me out. You touched me in ways no one ever has before and no one likely will again. I love getting fucked by you, love the feeling of getting fucked. I love feeling your cock filling me up. I love sucking on your come covered cock. I love all of you Daddy, and I know you love all of me.

Love always,

Baby


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Daddy,

I rode you twice today. The first time was when I rode your cock. It felt so good to have you inside me, Daddy. You smacked my ass, slapped my tits, and sucked on my nipples. You called me your little slut again and I came all over your cock.

The second time was when I sat on your face. You sucked my clit and ate me out until I was crying. I fucked your face and you loved it. You smacked my ass again; I love it when you do that. You made me feel so good today.

Love always,

Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the ldr part starts fam.

Dear Daddy,

I love you, Daddy, but I don’t want you to make love to me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fill me up with your cock and pound into me. I want you to suck my clit and eat my pussy. I want you to make me come so hard I only remember your name. I want it so bad. Alas, we’re too far apart to make it happen. I have a feeling that it will happen one day, though. Until that day, I’ll be waiting as patiently as I know how.

Love always,

Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written for now, so it might be a while before I update again.

Dear Daddy,

I just want you to ravish me. I want you to suck on my clit, fuck me with your tongue, and fill me up with your cock. You know how much of a slut I am for you. I want to have your dick in my mouth and hear you moan above me. I want you to stretch me out and fuck me till I cry. I’m living for the day we’re finally together and can make this happen.

Love always,

Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile. There's no smut in this one and it mostly reflects me being emo because I can't talk to my boyfriend.

Dear Daddy,

I miss you so much. It breaks my heart knowing that we can’t be together or even speak to each other for the time being. Every night when I’m in bed I keep hoping that you’ll come in, get under the covers, and wrap your arms around me. This has yet to happen and who knows how long it will be until it does? My heart is aching right now. I just want to be near you.

Love always,

Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is mine and my boyfriend's anniversary so I decided to go for it and make this sappy as hell.

Dear Daddy,

Today is our anniversary. A year ago today, I asked you where you saw this thing between us going. I told you I wanted a relationship and you happily obliged.

This past year has been one of my best years, and you are a big factor in making it so. I never thought I could love or be loved so deeply and I’m so happy you proved me wrong. We may not be physically together today or many days at all, but we are never truly apart.

Love always,

Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is really becoming about my own relationship lmao. Anyway, my boyfriend told me he loved me a year ago today for the first time, so I've transferred it into this universe.

Dear Daddy,

A year ago today was the first time you told me those three words: I love you. I was shocked, even though I had been thinking about said words myself. When you said it, I was scared, but everything made sense. This was what was supposed to happen. We were-are- supposed to love each other.

I've never really been in love before, and if I thought I was, you proved me wrong. Infatuations past hold no flame to my love for you. So from last year to this year, I love you, and probably always will.

Love always,

Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing my boyfriend more often now *sunglasses emoji*. Also I showed him this and he likes it a lot, so hi Matt.

Dear Daddy,

I wish I could kiss you forever. Kissing you is like magic. Every time we break apart I have to laugh because I cannot contain the joy inside of me. We get to see each other more now, and with that comes more kissing.

Every kiss with you is perfect. We hug, I feel your bulge against my soaked pussy, and you grab my ass. You’re gentle with me even though you know I can handle it rougher. Kissing you is a dream come true.

Love always,

Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Hey everyone,

This is the end. My boyfriend and I are on a break and very close to breaking up so I've decided not to continue this because it became all about him and it would be too painful to write more. Thank you for reading and making this as popular as it's become.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
